


《無盡思念》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 親情向, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 三篇系列文之二《蜘蛛人：離家日》內容提及
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 鐵蟲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	《無盡思念》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

**Author's Note:**

> 三篇系列文之二  
《蜘蛛人：離家日》內容提及

「對嗎？史塔克先生？」

許久沒有得到回應，男子放下手邊的餐點，有些無奈地走至研究室中央的控制面板前，沒看幾眼便開始操作起了什麼。他不明白，這次的改良應該是完美的，所有數據也都在啟動前一一確認過了，甚至他在前幾日的測試中也確實成功的啟用了這臺他開發的人工智慧，沒道理在這時候突然癱瘓。

隨著他的修正，眼前的面板出現了一顆藍色球狀的全息影像，耳邊也傳來主機啟動的輕微聲響，不經任何思考，他便開口測試了它，如同過去這些年來自己做了無數次的那樣，只見藍色光球倏地閃了閃，沒花費多少時間便出聲回應了他。

而雖說電子系統確實將那個男人的聲音模擬得無異，他卻總是覺得有種異樣的違和感，像是缺失了什麼似的，又怎麼也捉不住那絲線索。男子挫敗地癱坐在了一旁的沙發上，他不知道史塔克先生是怎麼令那些人工智慧帶上溫度的，只是每當這時候，他總會不禁地想起那個男人，若那人還在自己身旁，他們會一起研究福瑞帶來的外星科技，一起被梅嬸和波茲小姐限制就寢時間，甚至那人還會將自己當個孩子般看待，會盡自己所能地讓危險遠離他，或是說試圖讓他不去追隨男人那些危險的步伐。

Hey kid, don’t miss me too much.

他想起了那人留給他的最後一句話，但自己始終無法做到不去思念他，大戰剛結束的那段日子真的很難熬，他不敢輕易地宣洩自己的情緒，因為每個人都指望著他，但是沒人想過，當時的自己不過是個孩子，而他剛失去了那個最重要的他。

他知道，世界的步調之快，沒人有辦法顧及其他，他們都有自己的一段過往，都有自己沒能扛下的悲傷，而即便這些年來，所有事物都漸漸有了好轉，只是在這樣慘淡的年代，總會有誰沒能得到療傷，沒能等到愛。

放置於桌面上的手機震動了幾下，便從螢幕中投射出了等比大小的全息影像，男子看著突然出現在研究室內的哈皮，縱然自己早已對這樣突發的面談感到習以為常，卻還是不禁有些後悔自己當初將這項功能告知給了對方。知道自己是躲不過一場小型演講的他，索性翻身躺在沙發上閉目養神，哈皮也不再像從前那樣在意他的這些小動作了，開口便說起了福瑞對於這次新任務的初步計畫。

這樣的內容和計畫不知道已經討論過多少次了，每回的任務其實也都大同小異，起初，他還會專心的和獵鷹他們參與討論，後來，就連班納博士也跟著敷衍了事了。他不是不明白神盾局的用意，也能理解偶爾露面的復仇者們，能使民心更加安定，只是在那場戰役後，他們都更加地理解了身旁人事物的重要性，那些他們曾經沒能好好重視的一切，值得這樣的珍惜。

他聽著哈皮制式化的演講，像是將文件都背熟了似的，只想儘速解決完福瑞交代的事項，男子看著那人有些心急的神情，後知後覺地想到今天是梅期待了許久的約會日，想到此，他欣慰地笑了笑，自己一直以來擔心的對象，也總算是有個好歸屬了。

低沈的聲音像是某種搖籃曲，令他不自覺地想再次瞇起眼休息，模糊間，他看著在自己眼前渡步的藍色影像，彷彿面前站著的是哈皮的人工智慧似的——思緒頓時終止，他不可置信地瞪大了雙眼，像是想到了什麼一般彈跳起身，也不理會自己是否打斷了正在說明流程的男人，就這麼逕自地起身至控制面板前操縱了起來，甚至沒能注意到哈皮早已單方面的切斷了視訊會談。

男子伸手便自然地修改起了系統設定，腦中的資訊更是飛快地流轉著，若自己稍早不經意的想法是正確的，甚至能夠被實現，那麼那個男人，那個自己一直沒能忘卻的男人，是否就能夠再次站在自己的面前，一如既往？

他按耐著狂亂的內心，顫抖著重啟了那名為“Tony”的人工智慧，系統運作得比過往任何一次的測試都來得快，他也從未有過現在這般緊張的情緒，而直至系統重啟完畢，他也沒能平復下自己慌亂的心情。

他屏息看著面前藍色的光球逐漸幻化成那個男人的模樣，心跳甚至有那麼一瞬間停擺了，那人注視著自己的眼神是那樣的熟悉，那樣的令人懷念，彷彿他等待了世紀之久，只為了再次與他相會。

「嘿，孩子。」

他想念那個男人有些自傲的玩笑話，想念那個男人給予自己的每個擁抱，他想念任何與他有關的事物，而那人現在就站在自己的面前，這一切確實不真實，但卻是他目前擁有的，最好的方式了，「嘿，史塔克先生。」

「嗯⋯⋯好久不見？」

「哈哈，是啊⋯⋯」早在男人開口的那瞬間，淚水便模糊了視線，他一直不理解自己的人工智慧究竟是缺失了哪一塊，而直到Tony的聲音和那個熟悉的身影重疊後他才明白，缺失的從不是什麼系統設定，而是他心口一直沒能被填補的那道傷痕，「我好想你。」

男人緩緩地走至他面前，即便知道無法觸碰到眼前的人，卻依舊小心翼翼地為他拭去了眼角不斷溢出的淚水，又在他哭得更加劇烈時，安慰似地吻上了他的額，像是想讓他平靜下情緒，又像是在給予什麼承諾一般，令人安心。

「我也想你了，孩子。」


End file.
